dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Wars
In the fall-out of Identity Crisis some of Flash's old villians come back to haunt him. In the fall-out of Identity Crisis Barry Allen's (Flash II) old enemies Captain Cold and Mirror Master recruited Captain Boomerang's Son, Trickster II and, Weather Wizard to reform the Rogues. On the otherside re-formed Rogues Heat-wave, Pied-piper, Magenta and the Original Trickster had started working for the FBI in an attempt to capture the Rogues. They had gone as far as kidnapping the orignal Captain Boomerang and revieving his corpse for questioning. The Rogues attacked an FBI headquarters. While that was going on Zoom attacks Jay Garrick asking for his help. The former Rogues launch an attack on the Rogues home base. This leads to an all out ROGUE WAR. Wally quickly runs to Keystone City, only to find it in chaos, tornados, fire and lots of ice. Wally quickly outs the fires until he is caught in the cross fire between Heat-wave and Captain Cold. Wally stops to ask why the re-formed Heat-Wave attacked him and Heat-wave says "You put out the pretty fire." Wally gets confused and is about to be attacked by Captain Cold when The Top shows up. The Top is another former rogue who didn't go good but knows a secret about the reformed villians that he intends to right. ( The Top knows what anyone who read Identity Crisis does that former heros such as Barry Allen with the help of Zatanna forced those and many other villians to re-form). The Top begins battling Wally until the Pied Piper shows up and puts The Top to sleep. Turns out The Top was just playing possum and quickly frees Pied Pipers mind. The Top moves on to the Original Trickster and frees his mind. The Pied-Piper quickly goes on a rampage claiming his heart is dead. Wally takes a risk and shows Piper his real identity and it works. Piper passes out and Wally takes him to his house and tells Linda to watch him. Captain Cold and Heat-Wave continue thier battle until The Top comes back around and frees Heat-Waves mind. This gets Captain Colds attention they banter back and forth then The Top revielies that he has brought his own rogues! The new kids include Grinder, Murmur, Plunder, Double Down and Tarpit. As The Top begins to claim victory Wally gets back hits him with a super fast right hand. The New Kids jump Wally at The Tops command ( All the new rogues are actually under The Tops control he is using his power of suggestion.) Captain Cold then freezes The Top and ends his life by smashing him into a tiny pieces. Wally kicks it up a notch and smashing up Grinders face and dumping him in a river. Wally then assembles a containment cell around Murmur, and beats down Double Down. Mirror Master calls in the reinforcements Dr. Alchemy and, Gorilla Grood. Gorilla Grood attacks Wally until Bart Allen shows up helping Wally get the upper hand. Together they return to take on the Rogues only to find something far worse waiting for them. ZOOM shows up dispatching the rogues easily and quickly grabs Bart by the necking telling Wally "Just like Barry did to Thawne," with that the true threat is revealed... Eobard Thawne, Professor Zoom, The Reverse Flash. ZOOM rebuilt The Time Treadmill and captured Jay Garrick to go and get The Reverse Flash and bring him to the future to teach Wally a lesson. ( ZOOM grabbed him from moments before Barry Allen snaps his neck.) Wally jumps into action freeing Jay Garrick and Bart. Reverse Flash Attacks Wally and puts him on the Treadmill and ZOOM powers it up and takes Wally back to the worse day of his life the day ZOOM caused the miscarriage of his unborn twins. Wally was forced to watch over and over and over, until in a flash ( no pun intended ) Barry Allen shows up looking for Thawne. Barry quickly frees Wally and they go after thier counter parts Barry quickly captures Thawne and takes him back. ZOOM takes off and Wally gives chase ZOOM plans to kill Linda, Wally gives chase and at the last moment pushes ZOOM causing him to block the sonic boom he created that caused Lindas miscarriage. Zoom was then lost in the time stream on the trip back to the present. Upon returning to the present Wally is informed by Pied Piper that Linda is in the hospitial. Wally rushs there just in time to meet his two new kids. Time Travel is messed up. In Chicago, Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, Toyman and Owen Harkness break into a F.B.I. facility to find that Captain Boomerang's body has been moved. They resolve to find the body so Owen can bury his father. In Keystone City, Wally West, Linda Park, Mr. Wheeler and Reece Wheeler are at a hockey game. Elsewhere, Ashley Zolomon is kidnapped by Pied Piper and taken to a secret facility. At the facility, Zolomon is told they have the technology to bring Captain Boomerang back to life long enough for her to talk to him and find out what he knows. She is the foremost expert on the Rogues and that is why she was brought to this place. In New York, Jay Garrick is attacked by Professor Zoom. In Central City, Heat Wave, Pied Piper, James Jesse and Frances Kane attack the Rogues in their lair. The Rogues and the reformed Rogues face off. Wally West hears about an explosion over the police radio and becomes the Flash. The Rogues carry their fight into the street. Flash runs into the midst of the fight and The Top shows up and restores the memories of all the reformed Rogues. The Top starts fighting Flash and Pied Piper takes down The Top. The Top awakens and returns the Pied Piper's memory back to him, returning him to his villainous self. Elsewhere in Keystone City, Ashley Zolomon defeats her captor. She tells Captain Boomerang she is going to bandage him and get him out of there. Boomerang tells her no. He tells her tell his son that he loves him. He tells her that if the Rogues knew who Owen's mother was, they would kill him. He tells her to tell Owen to stay away from his brother. Elsewhere, the Rogues continue their fight. Flash knocks out Pied Piper and takes him home. Then he races back to the fight. The Toy brings the new Rogues, tar Pit, Girder, Double Down, Plunder and Murmur to join the fray. While they are all ganging up on Flash, Captain Cold freezes The Top and shatters the ice, killing him. Trickster, Owen Harkness and Weather Wizard break into the facility holding Ashley and Boomerang's body. They are about to take out their frustrations on Ashley when Professor Zoom arrives and stands between them. Professor Zoom begins fighting the Rogues. Elsewhere, Flash continues his fight against the other Rogues. Zoom defeats the Rogues and takes Ashley Zolomon to Linda Park, where she is already tending to Pied Piper. Back at the fight between Flash and the Rogues, Gorilla Grodd joins the battle against the scarlet speedster. Bart Allen arrives and lends Flash a hand. Professor Zoom starts helping as well. After the Rogues are defeated, Zoom begins to choke Bart. At that moment in time, another Professor Zoom and Jay Garrick arrive on the time treadmill. Flash frees Jay Garrick from the time treadmill. Garrick throws his hat at the Professor Zoom that is choking Bart Allen, breaking his grip. Meanwhile, Flash is fighting the other Professor Zoom that arrived from the future. Bart and Jay join the fight. Meanwhile, the Rogues are beginning to regain consciousness. The two Zoom's grab Flash and begin running on the time treadmill. Elsewhere, Linda Park, Pied Piper and Ashley Zolomon begin to talk. Linda falls to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. On the time treadmill, Flash and the two Zooms are fighting and in the course of their battle, Captain Boomerang gets lifted out of the past and deposited into another time. The time treadmill arrives at its destination -- the moment in time when Linda Park lost her unborn children in a battle between Flash and Professor Zoom. The two Zooms force Flash to watch the incident unfold. They rewind the treadmill, to make him watch again. Barry Allen arrives on another time treadmill. In the past, Wally is surprised by the sudden appearance of Barry Allen, his mentor and predecessor as the Flash. As Barry attacks Reverse-Flash, Wally looks below at Zoom's reason for bringing him here - six moths ago, Zoom killed Wally's unborn twins, and that moment is unfolding below him again. Barry rescues Wally from Zoom. Wally realises that Barry is from some time before he left Central City to retire in the future. Barry mentions that they should get back to the relative present, before their actions disrupt time. In the present, Ashley Zolomon, Zoom's ex-fiancée, is bringing Linda Park-West, Wally's wife, to Keystone General Hospital because she is collapsing from stomach pains. In the past, Wally tries to warn Barry about his future, but Barry waves it away, concentrating on the mission at hand. He tells Wally that "It'll all work out... Just '''push' yourself when you need to."'' After that, he grabs Professor Zoom and returns to their time in the Cosmic Treadmill. Wally realizes their point of origin - Barry's wedding day, when Flash killed Professor Zoom to protect Fiona Webb. Robbed of one plan, Zoom switches to his back-up - to run around the world, getting a running start, and plough through Linda Park at super-speed. To save her, and prevent a paradox, Wally runs after him. However, he cannot come level with Zoom, and with metres to go, gets an idea from Barry's advice: he knocks into Zoom at super-speed, 'pushing' himself. Zoom is knocked through the sonic boom created by his past self, and is confused. Wally is temporarily drawn to help Lida, but knows that in his own past, he did that. He concentrates instead on knocking out Zoom. Desperate to salvage his plans, Zoom tries to restart the Cosmic Treadmill, but since his powers are not derived from the Speed Force, the treadmill comes apart. In the space before they reconnect with the present day, Zoom sees flashes from his life, and the choices and accidents that brought him to his present state. Realising what he almost put Wally through, he apologizes before disappearing. In the present, Jay Garrick and Kid Flash are left standing as the Rogues are teleported out by Mirror Master. The Turtle's power to negate the Speed Force prevents the Flashes from following. Suddenly, Wally reappears in the present. Through a reflection, Captain Cold explains that the Rogues didn't want this fight, and that there were "no winners here." Wally responds by smashing that mirror. Pied Piper arrives, at Ashley Zolomon's request, to tell the Flash about Linda's trouble. At the hospital, Wally arrives. Ashley gives him the bad news - the wounds she sustained when Zoom killed her unborn twins have reopened. Less than a minute after Wally arrives, Lida dies of her wounds. However, seconds later a loud humming sound comes from from the room, and Linda sits up sharply - she is somehow pregnant again, and about to give birth. Stunned, everyone prepares for the delivery. Which is successful - the two children are born, and the parents are congratulated. At Police Precinct 242 the next day, Detectives Morillo and Chyre are calling it a day. Ashley Zolomon stays on 10 minutes to finish some paperwork. Although she knows the Flash's secret identity, she decides not to divulge it to the files. However, on Owen Mercer's file she gives the name of his mother, which she received from the late Captain Boomerang while he was 'reanimated' - Meloni Thawne. She then leaves to be with her workmates, and does not see Zoom materializing in her office to apologize. Meanwhile, at Avernus Cemetery, the Rogues have convened to lay flowers on Captain Boomerang's grave. While there, they decide to join Lex Luthor's new group. Heat Wave and Trickster want to rejoin the Rogues. Captain Cold agrees to let them, calling them family, "and noting's more important than family... well... 'cept maybe '''revenge'."'' At dawn, Wally and Linda are awake while their new babies sleep. Wally mentions Jay's theory that when Wally pushed Zoom into the sonic boom, he absorbed most of the blast, causing a fissure in time, which reset itself after Wally returned to the present. However, despite all the amazing things of the day, and all the tests at Keystone General, Linda is fine and the babies are pronounced normal. Wally thinks that Zoom was wrong; it is his friends and family who make him stronger, not the tragedies that assail him. Going on a morning run, he thinks about all that has happened to him over the last few years, and how, having withstood them with his friends and family, he feels ready for whatever happens next. Category:Story Arcs